ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Day Ninjago Stood Still/Transcript
(The Serpentine are in the Lost City of Ouroboros cheering Skales as the new Serpentine King.) All except the Generals: Skales, Skales, Skales, Skales, Skales, Skales, Skales, Skales, Skales, Skales, Skales, Skales, Skales, Skales, Skales, Skales, Skales, Skales, Skales! Skales: (Smacking a box out of Skalidor's hands) Idiot. (Laughs.) Oh, thank you, thank you. (To the Generals) Get down, get down. (To the crowd) You're too kind! (To Acidicus) Scram. Go, go, go. (To the crowd) Hypnobrai, Venomari, Constrictai, and Fangpyre. Hear me! The troubled reign of that duplicitous human Garmadon... Mezmo: (Punching Spitta) You're it. Spitta: No, you're it. Skales: ...is finally at an end. At last, our time has come. Mezmo: Hahaha, not you! (He slaps Spitta on the back of his head.) Skales: We Serpentine must now unite in a common destiny. To secure our place as rulers of Ninjago, and not let those insufferable surface swellers win. So as my first order, I say we burrow beneath their beloved city, to bury them as they once buried us! Fellow Serpentine, it's time we knock Ninjago City back down to size! ---- (At Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo, the Ninja are training a blindfolded Lloyd.) Cole: Don't rely on your eyes. Use your ears. Dareth: Uh, guys, I'm teaching a class later, so I'd appreciate a clean dojo. (The Ninja ignore him and kept fighting, knocking Jay into his collection of fake trophies.) Jay: Aah! Dareth: Ah! No, no, no! No, no, no! No! No, no, no. (He opens a window and Jay gets thrown out.) Jay: Aah! (Lloyd uses his Fire powers and set a small patch of carpet on fire.) Dareth: No, no, no, no! (He puts it out and sighs.) Jay: Hey, open the window! Let me in! (At the Destiny's Bounty, Wu looks at a photo of Misako, Garmadon, and himself in the past. Misako comes in unexpectedly, startling Wu.) Misako: I'd forgotten how pale Garmadon was before his change to evil was complete. Wu: (puts the picture away in his hat) Misako, once again, you slip through my defenses. Misako: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I brought my research on the prophecy of the Green Ninja. I thought maybe we could go over it together. Wu: (Accidentally dropping the scrolls) Hmm, my. There's so much. It will take days. (He starts picking them up.) Misako: I should have chosen you. Wu: (Sighs) The past is the past. Misako: Yes, but there's always the future. (They feel the ground rumbling.) Wu: The ground moves. I fear our natural causes. (They go to the dojo.) Gayle: (On TV) NGTV reporter Gayle Gossip on the scene of what appears to be an earthquake rocking the city of Ninjago. But it's an earthquake like no other, as scientists have yet to pinpoint the cause. And more frightening still, the aftershocks are getting stronger. (Everyone watching on the streets gasps.) Cole: What do you think this could be? Kai: Wouldn't be surprised if it was Garmadon. We haven't seen him for a while. Misako: He would never. Lloyd's father is evil, but he would never do anything to put his son in harm's way. Wu: Misako's right. He only tried to thwart his training. This is something else. Jay: But what is it? Zane: (whistles and summons his Falcon) My friend, be my eyes and look for danger in the streets from above. ---- (Underground, Skales order the Constrictai to dig up Ninjago.) Skales: Drill, baby, drill! (A drop of the Great Devourer's venom touches his arm.) Ugh! Disgusting! This infernal Devourer's venom has seeped everywhere! (He bumps into Snike.) Ugh. Why are we stopping? Snike: My lord, we've hit something. We can't dig through. Skales: Nonsense! There is no such thing. (They see the Stone Army Tomb.) Fangtom: It's ancient. Perhaps older than the Serpentine themselves. ---- (At the Dark Island, Garmadon is climbing a mountain.) Garmadon: This is madness! You test me? Lord Garmadon? Ninjago's rightful ruler? Overlord: Patience, Garmadon. All will make sense in time. For now, follow my instructions. Garmadon: To what end? What is so important at the top of this cliff? Overlord: The key to the greatest army ever seen. And the means to the greatest weapon ever known. Garmadon: What good will these things do for me, marooned on this inhabited island? How will I return to Ninjago? Overlord: My master plan has been in the works since the beginning of time. Every piece moves in perfect harmony like the gears of clock, slowly shifting the balance of power back to darkness. Every piece, that is, but you. Garmadon: All right, then. (He jumps onto another mountain's cliff.) ---- (Meanwhile, the city is panicking from the earthquake.) Woman: (Seeing a dog on the other side of the street) Oh, Snickers! Stay there, Mommy's coming! (She runs toward Snickers, but the ground falls under her.) No, no! Stay where you are! Help! Help me! Lloyd: Ninja to the rescue! Go! Zane: Go! Kai: Go! Jay: Go! (They form a chain to reach the woman.) Lloyd: Few more inches, guys. (Snickers whimpers to Cole, who's carrying the Ninja.) Cole: Appreciate the support, doggy. (Another chunk of the ground falls down. The Ninja grunts.) Ugh. Could have thought this plan through a little more. (Snickers continues whimpering.) No more help, please! (He grunts while pulling them up.) Woman: Oh, thank you! Lloyd: No sweat. Cole: Speak for yourself. I did all the work. (Snickers pounces on him.) Ugh! Kai: These things keep coming with no warning. Misako: That's it. A warning. The scrolls said the earthquakes would be a warning. A warning for something far worse to come. Jay: Far worse? What could be far worse? Cole: Misako, the indestructible Stone Warrior we fought yesterday. Where did you find him? Misako: He was buried under the city. Jay: (Gasps) You don't think there's more, do you? Wu: Be on guard, Ninja. We must be ready for whatever comes our way. ---- (Underground, the Serpentine are slowly covered in the Devourer's venom. Some of them groan in disgust.) Skales: I will not accept defeat! This wall must be destroyed if we are to bring down Ninjago City. Call for every Serpentine and—what's this? (He sees a carving on the wall.) Skalidor: It looks like you, Skales. Skales: That's impossible. (He pushes Chokun to have a closer look, but has to push him again.) Get away, you imbecile. Chokun: Ugh! Sorry. Skales: (pushes a button, which opens the door, and slithers in.) Spooky. (He pulls a lever and the Tomb lights up.) Spooky. (The Serpentine examines the Stone Warriors.) Lizaru: Look at me, I'm a stiff. (He poses the same way the Army did.) Mezmo: So stiff. (Both laugh. The Devourer's venom then falls on them, bringing them to life.) Skales: What? It's a trap! Attack! Snappa: They're indestructible! (His sword breaks. The Venomari use their venom, but the army were unaffected.) Acidicus: Our powers have no effect on them. Do we retreat? Skales: No retreat. We're Serpentine, we fight! (The Stone Warriors head toward the exit.) We'll be trapped underground again. No. This can't be true! (He slithers after them, but the door closes.) Noooo! (He bangs on the door and cries.) Nooo! ---- (Above ground, Zane's Falcon catches a glimpse of a Stone Swordsman.) Zane: Sensei, it's as we feared. Another Stone Samurai Warrior is loose on the streets. (More Stone Warriors appear.) Kai: No. No. Jay: No! Wu: We're under attack! Gayle: (On TV) As this army of stone statues sweeps over the city, no one is safe. Mayhem and destruction are their only want. Attempts at communication have failed, prohibiting even the desperate option of surrender! The mayor has already called for a massive evacuation! Rufus: (Runs out of his store.) Huh? What's this? (He picks up an Illuma-Sword. He goes inside to collect his comics and runs back out. A Stone Warrior picks up a mailbox.) Postman: What about the privacy of the mail? (He flees on his bike.) (Dareth's students whimper as they are cornered by a Stone Warrior.) Dareth: Run! (Everyone runs away.) Heh, you picked on the wrong dojo. (He grabs a sword but the Warrior tosses it away.) Okay, warm-up's over. Let's get serious. (He hits the Warrior's head with a scythe, but he punches him.) Nice knowing you. (He runs away, accidentally bumping into Vinny.) Vinny: That's it, I'm out of here. (He runs away.) Gayle: Quitter! (To Dareth) You! Wanna be my cameraman? Dareth: Uh...not really. Gayle: Great! Follow me! I need this shot. You getting this? Dareth: Uh, I hope so. (He points the camera at her.) Gayle: (Clears her throat) I'm standing outside Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo, training headquarters of the Ninja, only to find that even here, no one is safe. Dareth: (Seeing a Stone Warrior approaching them) Uh, Gayle, um— Gayle: Hey. I talk, you film. Dareth: But Gayle— Gayle: No buts. (She screams as the Warrior grabs her, but Zane kicks him and catches her.) Zane: You seem in need of assistance. Gayle: Thanks, Mr. Ninja. Cole: Stay strong. Show no weakness. (Lloyd, Wu, and Misako arrives on the Ultra Sonic Raider.) Wu: We have to protect the people. Gather as many as you can and get them to our evacuation point. Nya: (On the Raider's screen) We've got problems with that evacuation point, guys. I can't find a safe place to land! Gayle: The NGTV office building has a helipad on the roof. Wu: Yes. Higher ground. Lloyd, tell Nya to head there. Gayle: (Focusing the camera on her) Citizens of Ninjago who have yet to evacuate the city, head to the NGTV building rooftop. Our heroic Ninja will evacuate you from there! But hurry. We're running out of time. Wu: (To Misako) And you, stay safe. Stay out of trouble. Misako: Looks like that won't be possible. Lloyd: Uh-oh. There are more of them. (The Ultra Dragon knocks them out.) Yeah! Haha! Wu: Lloyd, did you practice your Elemental Quakes? Lloyd: WHo needs to practice when you're a natural? (The Ninja, Misako, and Wu get on the Raider.) Thanks, boy. Now see if you can help us find a way out of here. (He jumps on the Raider and the Ultra Dragon freezes the Warriors, making a ramp.) Good. Now save yourself! ---- (At the Island of Darkness, Garmadon reaches the top and finds the Celestial Clock.) Garmadon: What is this? Overlord: This clock was created to countdown to the Final Battle. Once one takes the Helmet of Shadows, the clock will start. (Garmadon approaches the helmet.) But be warned, though he who wears the Helmet of Shadows can travel between the Islands at will, once it is removed, the countdown cannot be stopped. Garmadon: Any more warnings? Overlord: No. (Garmadon grabs the helmet and dons it. He laughs evilly.) Overlord: At last, the countdown to the Final Battle has begun. This helmet is your birthright. With it, you have control of the army. Garmadon: What army? Overlord: My army. (Garmadon laughs.) ---- (Meanwhile, the Ninja reached the NGTV building.) Cole: Barricade the doors. Zane: Now we head to the stairwell. Dareth: Stairs? It's twenty floors. Let's just take the elevator, guys. (He pushes the elevator buttons.) Zane: It's unwise to take the elevator during an emergency, Dareth. Dareth: Well, I think I'll take my chances. (A Stone Swordsman jumps at him, but slips back inside on a bucket. Dareth sends the Warrior down.) Okay, stairs it is. Let's get climbing, everybody! (Pants) Guys, I need to rest. (A Warrior pops up under the stairs.) Second wind! (He runs, knocking Misako's scrolls down the stairs without her noticing.) Zane: We must buy time for our getaway. Ninja: Ninja, go! (They use Spinjitzu on the Warriors.) Lloyd: (Grunts) Lightning up! (He and Jay pushes them down.) Not so tough. (They didn't seem hurt.) Whoa. So tough. Zane: Let's hope we bought enough time. Dareth: (Pants) Where's the Bounty? Misako: Look! (Everyone cheers while Nya lands the ship.) Lloyd: Hurry, they're coming. Misako: My research! Lloyd: No, Mom. It's too dangerous to go back. Misako: It's too important to leave behind. (She kisses him and runs off.) Kai: Now, now! (Misako sees her research tangled in the ceiling lights' tassels). Lloyd: They just keep coming. Cole: Go, go! (A Warrior breaks one of the boosters.) Nya: (Gasps) Oh, no. This is bad. We have everyone. We've gotta get out of here. Our only remaining booster won't last much longer. Lloyd: We have to wait for my mom. (Wu jumps off the ship to go after Misako.) Sensei! (The Bounty flies off. Misako grabs her research, but can't climb up from the railings.) Misako: I can't hold on... Wu: Misako, hang on! (He fights a few Stone Warriors.) Misako: ...much longer. (She falls, but Wu grabs her.) Wu: I have you now. (He pulls her up.) This way. There's no place to hide. We have to fight. Do you still know Spinjitzu? Misako: Do you forget you never beat me? Wu: I confess, I wasn't really trying. Misako: Neither was I. Wu: Ninja, go! (They begin fighting.) Zane: Nya, descend. Do it now! Wu: I'm glad we go together. (They are surrounded by too many Warriors.) Misako: Then let's go. (They jump off the building and land on the Bounty.) Wu: What? (His hat falls off, and the picture flies away.) Misako: (Giving Wu his hat back) The past is past, remember? Wu: But there's always the future. (They hold hands as Lloyd looks at them while the Bounty flies out of the city.) ---- (On the Dark Island, Garmadon stands on top of another mountain.) Garmadon: Garmadon is back, baby! Garmadon is back! (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:2012 Category:The Final Battle Category:Episodes